Chris Halliwell
Chris is the second child born to a Charmed One. He is the second child born to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He has one older brother, Wyatt, and younger sister, Melinda. His Warren power is telekinesis. True History Before Birth Childhood Christopher Perry Halliwell was born to Piper and Leo on October 4, 2004. Chris lives a healthy life, though a couple of months later, his mother, mourning after Future Chris' death was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die but was reborn with a new lease on life. However, he was attacked by the demon Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight him off and save her new baby. At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation. However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry after which he is blessed by his ancestors at his Wiccaning. Chris does not come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by orbing cards around. After Wyatt is kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back to them and Chris does so successfully. Finding Out About the Dark World Chris had a relatively normal life for a witch until his eleventh birthday. Two Valkyries kidnapped him, claiming he killed several of their sisters. Unable to remember the Dark Future, he protested. A former witch, now a Valkyrie, cast a spell on him, forcing him to remember. Nearly killing him, Chris managed to defend his actions, citing that it was better for them to have died in relative peace than the agony that had befallen the rest of the Mortal and Magical world. He was released by the leader of the Valkyries, Freyja, after proving himself in battle. He found himself unable to hurt his family by revealing the truth to them and instead, lied to them and acted as if had never happened. Before Season One Chris lived in New York with his roommate and friend, Raven. He attended Daniel's University, majoring in photography and journalism. He had not been in contact with any of his family or family friends, excluding Michael Morris, since he was eighteen. Personality Chris is very sarcastic person and will rely on his wit and intellect over his powers. He is somewhat of a loner, preferring to stay close with his family and a few close friends. Because of this, he is somewhat anti social or doesn't care about other's opinion of him. He is very secretive, wanting to protect his family the best he can. Due to this, he can manipulate them to keep his secrets. Despite this, Chris is a very kind person with a blurred sense of right and wrong. He doesn't listen to or like authority figures very much. He does not believe in black or white situations. This can draw conflict into his relationships, because he thinks that sometime grey is better than black or white. He doesn't form new relationships easily because he can be considered rude to most people and his difficulty to trust. He is very headstrong and stubborn. It can be very difficult to change his mind once it's made up. He is very intelligent and has been frequently been called a genius or prodigy by his family and friends. He retains information quickly and has a nearly eidetic memory. Even though he isn't quite as experienced as a whitelighter, his possesses extensive knowledge of magic, witchcraft, and the usage of his own powers. Like most of his family, Chris is very smart and careful when it comes to contacting and working with demons. He has good instincts and intuition, but doesn't always use it. He doesn't care much for his own safety, always jumping into a dangerous situation to protect others. While a darker person than other, Chris is very kind and protective of his family. He wouldn't hesitate to throw himself in front of a Darklighter arrow if it would spare his family any kind of pain. He is the most mature of the Chosen generation, due to his memories. While very mature and adult like, Chris can be as much as a child or teenager as the rest of them. Powers ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearance * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Telekinetic Orbing: '''Orb objects at or to someone Witch Powers *'Astral Projection: '''To project your conscious to another location *'Telekinesis: 'The ability to move things with your mind. Chris can channel it through his eyes and hands **'Crushing: 'Ability to create force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. **'Telematerialization: The ability to teleport liquid with the power of your mind *'Telepathy: '''Reading other people or being's minds **'Power Replicating: Chris can temporarily replicate another being's powers through telepathy. Basic Powers *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Chris greatly favors his Aunt Prue in appearance, right down to the green eyes while the other members of the family have brown or blue eyes. Chris has shaggy dark brown hair. He normally keeps it messy and on the longer side, never actually finding time to get it cut. Chris's clothes are more casual than most, normally just wearing jeans and hoodies. He favors leather jackets and his clothes can be more rough than some. He traditionally looks like a street kid, especially with his dark green eyes. He is tall, but is normally shorter to his male friends and demons, a fact that irritates him greatly. He is slim, in contrast to his brother, and doesn't weigh much. Category:Offspring of Piper Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Telekinesis Category:Character